


Unexpected Gift

by renza18



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Exploring rare pairing(s), Fluff and Angst, Hyungwon gets to travel, Jooheon feels lost, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, Rejection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, hoseok is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renza18/pseuds/renza18
Summary: Lee Jooheon was always one of those who was excited to one day meet his soulmate, the one he was destined to be with. What he didn't expect was for that person to reject him so easily. With the scars he wasn't willing to let heal, he found the will to start moving on and work towards his new priority: graduate college and figure out what the hell he wanted to do in life.Shin Hoseok is freshly out of college and ready to work on his main objective: become a successful producer. But that's a difficult goal when so many seem to want the same thing. To add to this, his friends and family want him to start searching for his soulmate instead of ignoring the whole thing. Hoseok is a classic romantic though, and just wants to meet someone who will love him for more than the fact they have a matching mark.Chae Hyungwon is taking a break from college to travel and do some freelance writing on the places he visits. It doesn't hurt that this will give him a chance to search for his soulmate. What he doesn't expect is to find them close to home, or that he starts falling for someone who isn't his match at the same time.Fate isn't always what is expected. And sometimes things happen for very good reasons.





	Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya hello!
> 
> So this is my first time posting something on AO3. It's the first time I'm posting a fanfic anywhere is quite some time. I'm both excited and nervous about it to be honest. This is the first time I'm exploring male/male pairings and I'm super happy to be diving into it! Especially since it's my ultimate loves in life, Monsta X!
> 
> This is my twist on the Soulmate AU btw. It's one of my favorite AU's and I really wanted it to be my reentry into writing fanfics.
> 
> That all being said, I'm dedicating this to my bestest friend, kreecherkai!! She's been a huge supporter in my life for a great many things and has been poking at me to get the courage to face my fear of judgement. I'm her biggest fan for "Phobophobia" (and everything she writes honestly) so if you aren't reading it then you really should!
> 
> Ok, I'm gonna stop random rambling now.  
> I hope anyone who takes the time to read this story will enjoy it!  
> *finger hearts*

_Soulmates._

Everyone was believed to have one. Fate created that one special someone for another that was supposed to be the perfect match. Many searched their whole lives and would never meet. Others were lucky enough to find each other, earlier or later in life. A mark located on the body is the only clue on who to look for; changing in color once the match was met. 

Jooheon always imagined how he would meet his match. Eyes meeting across the room with some sort of electric spark to signal the change in color of the mark on the side of his face just beside his ear. Most people scoffed at having a mark out in the open like his. The musical note was small but noticeable since it was the color of a birthmark as all marks started out. He was always proud of it and didn’t pay any mind to what people said. They were just jealous, right?

Turns out that such a mark was not so great when the person you were matched with didn’t want anything to do with you.

Lee Jooheon was sixteen years old when he met his soulmate. He felt the spark he’d always imagined as their eyes met. He felt the tingling from his mark and knew it was changing color. A smile began to form when his perfect match took steps towards him. But things took a quick dive as words were spoken that would break Jooheon’s heart into pieces.

_“I don’t want this. I don’t want you.”_

 

*************

 

The golden blonde haired boy shuddered. Refusal to remember that day caused his flight instinct to kick in so he pulled tightly on his backpack straps and started walking faster towards the bus stop. This was it. This was the day he’d finally leave his hometown and leave the hurt behind in order to finally start healing from an encounter that should have only been some horrible nightmare to wake up from.

At least that’s what he hoped.

_Looking back will just make you want to run home and hide._  

Jooheon mentally slapped himself to ignore that home sickness he started to feel. He wasn’t even out of town yet for fuck’s sake! Was this really going to be a good idea?

Pulling the hood of his sweater more firmly over his head, the boy took a deep breath and stepped onto the bus after handing his ticket over. It seemed there weren’t many people travelling early that morning with how many empty seats there were to choose from.  He smoothly slid into a seat by a window in the back and hoped that nobody would feel the need to interrupt his desire to be left alone for now.

Within a few minutes someone slowly sat down next to him. Jooehon internally groaned as he rolled his eyes from looking out the winder in order to see who decided to snatch away his dream of a quiet trip. A small elderly woman smiled warmly at the boy and placed her bag on the floor by her feet.

“It didn’t feel right seeing a young man like you so sad and alone. Nobody should be in such a state if they are going on a trip!”

Jooheon blinked slowly. He flashed a quick, small smile back but kept quiet.

The woman got comfortable in her seat before speaking again. “I promise I won’t talk your ear off with stories or something as equally boring. I just feel better travelling with someone next to me.” She pat his knee softly and then folded her hands in her lap.

“Oh, it’s fine.”

“Ah! I do believe you are the Lee’s boy! Those dimples that peaked out gave you away dear.”

A blush dusted his cheeks. “Yes ma’am.”

“You were always quiet when you came with your mother to the bakery as a child.”

Jooheon’s eyes widened as he remembered who the grandmother was. He felt a little calmer at knowing this wasn’t a complete stranger who decided to vacate the seat beside him. He turned slightly towards her and smiled. The hood slid down off his head at the movement. Before he could pull it back up, a hand was placed on his cheek right near his soulmate mark that was now slightly scarred.

A scarring that only happened when someone had been denied by their soulmate.

No words were spoken. No judgement expressed in distaste as the boy was used to since the day he met his match. Jooheon watched with frightened eyes. He held his breath as he waited. Because surely the old woman was only trying to gather her thoughts for some way to make sure he knew how pathetic he was for having been tossed aside by someone who was supposed to be his one true love. Nobody else in town had a scarred mark. Nobody else had been shamed in such a way.

“I’m going to take a nap now. Wake me if needed.”

“……umm, alright.”

With that, the woman got more comfortable and closed her eyes as the bus began to pull away from the stop. Jooheon shook his shock off from the brief interaction and lack of judgement that he always expected. Had she not noticed or had she just decided to ignore what was so obvious to everyone who saw?

_This is going to be a weird trip._

The entire bus ride ended up being quiet. The old woman woke up after a short time to share the small lunch with Jooheon that she had brought along. They ate in silence mostly and spoke a little soon after the food was gone.

Mrs. Son Ji Hee introduced herself formally to Jooheon. She was the original owner of the local bakery the Jooheon and his family went to often when he was younger. Retirement had her step back from the place she most enjoyed and now she was off to spend some time with her son and his family who had moved years ago due to his career.

“Actually, I believe my eldest grandson is just a little bit older than you. Perhaps you will run into him at the university. He helps out with the dance group there still. He mostly mentors the new students to help them get started.”

Jooheon chuckled. “Maybe. Not sure I’ll be joining the dance group but I’ll keep it in mind.”

Ji Hee smiled warmly. “Have you decided what you want to do there?”

Jooheon sighed and looked ahead. That was a big question. One he wasn’t sure how to answer. Here he was on his way to start at university and get a degree that would put him in the direction of getting his life on track. He was starting a year later than most his age and was going in blind. He had no idea what he wanted to do. Maybe diving head first into this wasn’t a great plan but he felt he had to do something.

Ever since that day he was denied by his soulmate, Jooheon felt a loss of motivation. A loss of purpose. Ever since he was a small child he had wanted nothing more than to meet his match in life. He firmly believed everything else would fall into place after. It was a childish dream and one he learned was a joke quickly.

Three years later and he was still feeling lost and broken. No matter how many attempts he made to talk himself out of the deep hole of depression he fell into, he kept falling back into it until he eventually just let himself stay there. Eventually his mother stepped in trying to pull him back out. She did her best to find ways to bring bits of joy back into his life. But with depression came anxiety and eventually Jooheon closed up and wanted nothing more than to stay at home away from all the judging eyes and hurtful comments thrown his way. When you live in a small town and have a rare scarred soulmate mark, life wasn’t so kind.

So one day he puffed up his chest and told his parents and little brother that it was time for him to go off to college in order to find himself again. Or at least, to finally find himself now that he knew the concept of soulmates was a joke.

_Mom tried warning me that I shouldn’t focus so much on finding them. Should have listened._

With a bit of determination he finally replied. “I’m not sure yet, but I know I’ll figure it out. I might even try the dance group just in case. Could probably give me a push in the right direction.”

“A wonderful idea! I hope whatever you do will help you find that purpose you’re seeking.”

“Me too. I just don’t want this big change to be for nothing.”

Ji Hee hummed in reply as the bus came to a stop at their destination. They both gathered their things and stood up to leave. Jooheon helped her down the steps slowly.

“Do you need to call anyone to come get you?”

“No, dear. My son is just over there with his wife waiting.”

The boy smiled brightly, dimples on display. “Thank you for sitting with me. I think I actually did need some company on the way here. I feel…..more at ease.”

“That’s good to hear,” she replied and hugged him tightly. “Be sure to use that phone number I gave you if you need anything. That’s my cellphone. I’ll be in town for a month and will be available if ever you need anything.”

“I promise!”

He waved goodbye, turning to begin his search for a taxi to take him to the university dorms. Ji Hee called out to him before he got too far.

“Jooheon, don’t let a mistake someone made stop you from finding happiness. Just because they couldn’t find it in them to get to know you before turning away, doesn’t mean there won’t be someone else who will embrace you instead.”

Ji Hee smiled brightly and turned to walk towards her son and daughter in law who were standing nearby. Her words swirled around in Jooheon’s head. It wasn’t easy to believe that anyone would want him after seeing his mark. Who would want someone who wasn’t wanted by their own match?

Or maybe the old woman was right. Maybe this new start would prove he wasn’t unwanted. Maybe he could finally make friends who wouldn’t insult him for what had happened. Maybe he would find someone who could accept him, even if they weren’t meant to be according to fate.

Jooheon had never thought about hoping for things like that. The past three years had chipped away at him. Made him revert from being the super friendly boy he had once been known as. Made him become the shell of himself he was now. But Ji Hee reaching out to him as she did started a small spark of hope in him. It was a spark he wanted to hold onto.

With a grin on his face and the additional determination added, Jooheon took a deep breath and walked to the taxi that pulled to a stop next to him.

_Time to start rebuilding myself._

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is all about Jooheon. It's mostly an introduction. Next chapter will introduce more and probably be longer!  
> Anyways! Comments and such are much appreciated! Please excuse any mistakes. This probably needs some editing.  
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @renzakitteh if you'd like to.


End file.
